


Don't Hide Your Heart

by Nrem511



Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Agressive Language, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is Ryan Reynolds voice, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprinting, Instant Attraction, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 23, Peter is kind, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Wade Wilson, True Mates, Violence, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade is Caring, first time knotting, rough alpha, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter works at an Omega refuge.Vulnerable Omegas are being targeted by a duo of dangerous Alphas and Spider-Man enlists the help of one Merc with a mouth to help him track down the killers.Things don't go to plan as Peter makes an error of judgement that puts him in danger.Meanwhile all Wade can think about is Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of non-con/rape concerning the attacks on Omegas.  
There are also various mentions of violence but I will add notes accordingly.  
As always my description of Peter is A.G and mix of comic book versions, but it's up the reader who their choice is.  
Thank you for reading xoxoxox
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)   
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool helps Spider-Man protecting vulnerable Alphas, but then he meets his alter ego Peter and is smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter mentions violence and sexual violence.

"We've got a bed free downstairs if you want to bring him in. Yes, he'll be safe here, we have professionals on hand to offer support and counselling if needed. When you get here press the buzzer and I'll let you in."

Peter Parker had been working at the city's main Omega refuge for a year. It provided a safe haven for Omegas who were in trouble or escaping abusive relationships, but also offering assistance to those who had lost their mates through death or rejection.

The refuge had always been a fairly busy place, but over the past year the cases they had seen involving targeted attacks on Omegas had steadily increased. Every month there seemed to be a story in the news about an omega getting killed. The deaths were often sexual in motive and cause of death ranged from strangulation to stabbing.

The victims were often more vulnerable Omegas, always single, young people, homeless people, loners. They all had in common that they were just falling into heat, hence the possible reason for the sexual nature of the attacks.

As far as the police could make out it was two Alphas committing the crimes as a pair. The press had nicknamed them 'Aggressor Alphas' as their behaviour was so animalistic and predatory. The police were no nearer to catching them and in truth they weren't really trying hard as these kinds of Omegas just weren't considered a priority.

To Peter they were all a priority. He had given up college in his final year to work at the refuge after his friend was attacked one night by these same killers. He was determined to help as in his mind he had let his friend down.

Peter had been leading a double life as Spider-Man since he was at High School and most nights he patrolled the city.

Peter was also an Omega.

He wore scent blockers in his Spidey suit to hide his true self. He knew if people thought Spider-Man was an Omega they would dismiss him being a super-hero as that was not what Omega's were expected to do.

Peter had never been a submissive Omega, he had presented in High School but almost immediately after that he had gained his super-powers when he was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip to a private genetics laboratory. The spider DNA meant his Omega characteristics were somewhat different. He didn't have a typical Omega scent and rather than attract regular Alphas it turned them off and in some cases even caused them to be hostile towards him.

His heats had always been a problem and taking the suppressants had helped, but Peter had overdosed too often on the pills and he had suffered side-effects, one being that they had made him infertile. He had fought against being a 'weak' Omega and he'd found it hard to accept his status.

People assumed Spidey was an Alpha. His demeanor was strong and confident, even if his body was smaller than most Alphas. Using the scent blockers and suppressants had helped to maintain that image. He saw no reason to stop being Spider-Man as he could do so much good in the guise of his alter-ego and as long as he remembered to refresh the scent blockers he could carry on.

He no longer took the suppressants. He had learnt to accept his Omega status in his daily life as himself, but he still kept Spider-Man's identity a secret. Unfortunately being infertile didn't mean his heats stopped. His messed up genetic make-up meant his body still wanted him to mate and even worse his heats had become more regular, so now he got them every month. He would lock himself away in his apartment for a few days and ride it out, using various sex aides and artificial Alpha scent cushions to ease him through it.

Peter hated the crushing loneliness he felt during his heats, but with his irregular Omega scent the likelihood of him ever finding a true mate was very slim. He realised that apart from potential hook ups with Betas he would probably spend his life alone. No Alpha would come near him.

Well, no 'regular' Alpha that is.

Peter only knew of one Alpha who was most definitely not 'regular'.

Deadpool had been on the scene for a while and his insistence on tailing Spider-Man at any given time on his patrols was both annoying and, much to Peter's shame, amusing. He made it his objective to prove to Spidey that he was a good person and while some of his efforts were downright ridiculous, he was always kind towards those in need. Spider-Man liked this quality and he made good use of Deadpool's assistance when there were vulnerable Omegas in need of help.

Before Wade Wilson became Deadpool he had been a proud Alpha. He had no shortage of admirers and indulged in his Alpha needs when and where he saw fit. He was a desirable man, but hard to pin down, preferring to be a lone wolf. Out of the blue he had fallen hard for an omega who stole his heart, but then he had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. In his quest to find a cure he had fallen victim to a bunch of sadistic manipulators who had subjected him to torturous tests and false promises. The result was that his cancer was indeed cured but he had mutated into a total mess.

His entire body was a landscape of scarred skin, often painful and sore, constantly trying to heal itself. His mind was ravaged, causing voices to taunt him and his sanity was always teetering on a knife's edge. The only positive thing to come out of it was that he had an amazing healing factor which meant he was immortal, although some would say that was a heavy burden in itself.

Another symptom of his mutation was that his Alpha characteristics had changed. He was more sensitive and emotional than other Alphas and it even felt like in some ways that he had Omega tendencies. He was very sympathetic towards Omegas and tried to help those in need. He never took advantage or even seemed to react to their scents or heats. He didn't have ruts and it seemed he wasn't programmed like that any more.

He had all the physical traits of an Alpha. He was tall and strong, very muscular and intensely masculine, but his heart was soft. He put on a front for other people, acting brash and extrovert, adding to the impression of being a regular Alpha, but he was anything but. However this didn't mean Deadpool wasn't dangerous. He had been a mercenary for most of his adult life and gaining a healing factor had only increased his fearlessness. The worst thing anybody could do was mistake Deadpool's kindness for weakness.

As far as Deadpool was concerned Spider-Man was an Alpha and he aspired to be just like him. He saw only goodness in Spidey and he desperately wanted to be his best friend. He helped him at any given opportunity and he would do anything to prove to Spider-Man that he was a good person.

The complexities of Wade's emotional baggage and irregular Alpha status meant he didn't just admire Spidey for his character. He thought he was pretty in his blue and red suit and he felt confused about his feelings when he watched him gliding through the air. He wasn't sure if it was an attraction or if he just wanted to be him. Either way he actively sought out Spidey's company and often flirted outrageously with him, simply because it was amusing and he knew it would never lead anywhere. He could never show his true self to Spidey as he felt so ashamed of his appearance and he felt sure the web shooter would be horrified. He stayed safely hidden behind his mask.

Peter knew Deadpool was different, that he was softer that most Alphas and he allowed him to occasionally accompany him on patrols. He endured the nicknames and inappropriate come-ons as he suspected it was all a front, although Peter couldn't read Wade like he could other Alphas.

When there were Omegas in trouble he would ask The Merc for help, often resulting in Spidey taking the victims to the refuge while Deadpool dealt with the abusers.

Wade was curious about the refuge as he had encountered Omegas in trouble before but didn't know where to take them, so he had often handed them over to the police who had been useless and the Omegas had ended up alone and on the streets.

"Spidey baby what happens at the refuge? How do you know about that place?" Wade needed answers.

"Oh I know a guy who works there. They help Omegas in trouble. They know I'm safe, so I go and drop off anybody who needs their help. It's a secure building, the Omegas know nobody will hurt them there." Spidey knew what Deadpool was going to say next.

"But Baby Boy I'm safe, I could take Omegas there too. I found one the other week and I didn't know how to help him properly. Tell me where it is. Tell them I'm a safe Alpha too. Tell your friend, what's his name? Please Spidey Sweetums, let me help." Wade was being his usual over zealous self.

Peter thought about Wade's request. It would be a big help to have somebody else to bring Omegas to a safe place and he knew Deadpool was reliable and he wouldn't know who Peter really was. He gave him a little card with the address.

"Listen Pool please be careful who you tell about this place. My friend is called Peter, I'll tell him about you. They help Omegas in any kind of trouble. Please behave if you go there, don't try and flirt with anybody." Spidey cocked his head at Deadpool.

"Who me? Flirt? No waaay my little sugar butt. I will be the perfect gentleman. Tell your friend I am a model of upstanding decency and I'll only misbehave if he wants me to." Deadpool rolled onto his side and lay in a teasing pose, wiggling his hips.

_ Oh Spidey....Why do I always feel like hugging you?_

"Just be good Pool! I'll catch you later." Spider-Man webbed himself away and Wade watched him with a sigh.

_ Not if I catch you first._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey there I'm supposed to ask for Peter. I've got an Omega here in a bad way, he seriously needs your help." Peter heard the unmistakable melody of Deadpool's voice over the intercom. He buzzed him in and walked to the door to greet them.

Wade carried the Omega up the stairs and pushed open the door. When he caught sight of Peter he froze on the spot.

_ Oh._

Deadpool couldn't speak. He also couldn't stop staring at Peter.

_ Am I dreaming? Is he real? What planet are we on?_

Peter smiled as he took hold of the Omega's arm and lead him to the check in area. He sat him down and asked if he wanted a drink. Then he turned to Deadpool and stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Peter. Thanks for bringing him here."

"Oh ....yeah...hi...hi I'm Wade..oh erm I mean Deadpool, but yeah you can call me Wade." The Merc was all tongue tied as he felt himself falling into Peter's deep brown eyes.

There was something else he noticed.

_ Damn, what's that smell?_

It was a sweet scent that seemed to attach itself to Wade. He had never smelt anything like it. He felt slightly uncomfortable, so he made his excuses and quickly walked out of the door. It was only half way down the stairs that he realised why he felt so weird.

_ Oh hello! Something is definitely happy in the pants department_.

Wade had an erection.

It had been so long since he had felt something so instant. He couldn't understand it. Maybe it was because he stepped into a space that was full of Omega pheromones, maybe his dormant Alpha genes picked up that. But the scent had been too concentrated, too specific. Different.

_ It's him. Peter. It's his scent._

The realisation hit Wade like a sledgehammer.

_ Oh shit._

Peter was not surprised at Deadpool's hasty retreat. He was used to Alphas being uncomfortable around him. He had hoped Wade might be the exception, but clearly once again Peter's scent had caused confusion. He had picked up on the unease in Wade instantly.

_ It's probably for the best._

Peter knew he had to admit to himself that the other reason he allowed Deadpool to be around him was that he felt an attraction to him. He picked up on a certain level of interest but it was hard to be certain as Wade's Alpha was different. He had hoped meeting him without the scent blockers might have a different outcome, but once again his Omega had acted as a deterrent.

_ Guess I need to forget about that now....forget about him._

Peter told himself Spider-Man was better off just being friends with Deadpool, it would keep things simple and in the bigger picture it meant they could work together more effectively as a team. Too many responsibilities meant Peter needed to stick to a routine in his life and being claimed by an unruly Alpha was not on his to do list. Now he had seen Deadpool's reaction to his Omega he knew that was the right thing to do.

_ Yes....only...why do I feel so sad?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Pool you met my friend Peter then? He's a nice guy." Spidey wanted to gage Wade's reaction.

"Who? Oh yeah refuge guy. I suppose so. I didn't really hang around." Wade sighed.

_ And neither did my dick._

Peter detected a hint of guilt coming off Deadpool and it only served to confirm his earlier observations. He definitely wasn't attracted to his Omega.

Wade on the other hand was struggling to appear casual about the somewhat alarming nature of his encounter with Peter. He was still in a state of disbelief about it all. He was trying to rationalise his reaction, refusing to accept it was Peter's scent. His earlier deduction that it was the high concentration of Omegas all in one place seemed more plausible. Wade felt guilty for getting aroused when he was supposed to be a 'safe' ally.

It had occurred to Wade that Spidey and Peter could be involved. He never picked up on any interest in Omegas from Spidey, so maybe Peter was his mate.

"So sweet cheeks are you and Peter getting jiggy with it? I mean I could see you guys being a cute couple and all. Are those wedding bells I can hear? Do I need to buy a hat....mmm yes one of those wide brimmed numbers with a big bow." Deadpool dreamed away.

Spidey hadn't considered this reaction. Of course he was going to assume, Alphas and Omegas were not usually just friends. Sometimes it could happen if both were claimed by others, but rarely did Alphas and Omegas mix socially without their mates.

"Eh no Peter isn't really a close friend. I just know him from the refuge. I only found out about that place after helping someone out who asked me to take them there." Spidey was telling the truth about that.

He had found a young woman coming into heat hiding under a bridge in Central Park one afternoon. Peter had been taking a walk to clear his head and heard her crying. At first she had been afraid but when she realised he was not an Alpha she had calmed and asked him to take her to the refuge. When he saw how welcoming and reassuring the people had been towards the Omega he realised this was somewhere he could be of use. They enrolled him on to a short training course and within a month he had started working there.

Peter's reasons for wanting to help had been rooted in a terrible event that had happened a couple of months before he started working at the refuge.

He had just started his final year at college and he had befriended a young woman called Sasha. She was studying Art history and they had met in a photography workshop and seemed to click. She was also an Omega but unlike Peter she didn't take suppressants all of the time, allowing her heats to come naturally. She was afraid of the side effects as she hoped at some point to have kids. She was kind and pretty confident, she believed in free thinking and refused to be tied to the 'submissive' label so many Omegas got branded with. Her dream was to open a gallery. She was also a romantic and Peter loved her untamed heart. He had a crush on her, but it was more a nurturing feeling than passion.

They looked out for each other at college and spent a lot of time hanging out. One evening Peter was supposed to meet Sasha after classes to go get some food. He had been rushing around all day feeling antsy, not realising he was coming into heat. Once the penny dropped he found he had run out of heat suppressants. A mad dash to the pharmacy had ensued and when they refused to give him any more as his quota was already met he tried four more drug stores. Finally at the last one the pharmacist took pity on him and allowed him an emergency supply. 

When he got back to his apartment and looked at his phone he remembered he was supposed to meet Sasha but by then he was two hours late. He opened her messages and listened to a voicemail. In it she sounded anxious and told him she was heading for the subway as there were a couple of guys hanging around. She didn't feel so well as her heat was due and all she wanted was to get home. She would call him when she got back.

Peter had checked the time on the voicemail and it had been an hour and a half without any follow up message. He called her number and it went straight to voicemail. All his senses had been on red alert as he had climbed out on to the fire escape and taken a short cut over the rooftops towards the college. He knew which subway station Sasha would have used so he dropped down round the corner.

Almost immediately he had seen the flashing blue lights of an ambulance and a police car nearby. His heart had been racing as he approached the officer standing by the police cordon. He explained he was looking for his friend and was worried. He saw the ambulance crew emerge from an alleyway with the stretcher and he caught a glimpse of a green coat. He pushed past the policeman and ran towards the ambulance. It was Sasha on the stretcher. She was covered in blood and being hooked up to a monitor and drip. He told them she was his friend and they bundled him into the ambulance before driving off at high speed, sirens wailing.

At the hospital it became clear that his friend had been savagely attacked. She had been beaten and stabbed, but worst of all she had been raped. Peter was in bits, his anger and heartbreak at his friend's ordeal was raging through his body. More than that was his guilt and regret at not being there to meet her. His own stupidity and vain attempts at hiding his Omega status had caused him to neglect his best friend and now she was lying there in a critical condition.

Peter had sat beside the bed holding her hand, asking her over and over to forgive him and pleading for her not to die. She had briefly regained consciousness and the fear in her eyes broke Peter's heart. He had kissed her face and tried to soothe her, but she was panicking and kept whispering the same thing at him. "Two Alphas, two...pain. Peter ...one...scars..scars Peter ...Alpha scars." Shortly after that Sasha had died.

Peter never told anybody what she said as in his heart he wanted to nail the bastards who did this himself. He knew the police were hopeless, they didn't really care about the fate of Omegas, seeing them as second class citizens that should know their place.

He had seen his contact with Deadpool as an advantage, hoping to use The Merc's skills to track down the Aggressor Alphas. Together they had been trying to uncover the attackers, using the locations where the recent killings had taken place to try and form a pattern. So far they had been unsuccessful, there were never any witnesses.

He chose not to tell Deadpool about Sasha. He couldn't risk him making a connection that he was also an Omega, so he used the many reports of Omega murders as a cover. Wade didn't really need a reason, he was just happy feeling useful in Spidey's company. He would do anything the web shooter asked him to.

Wade was glad Peter and Spidey weren't a couple. He had developed a Peter shaped itch that needed scratching. Something about him appealed to Deadpool and he needed to see him again. More than anything he needed to know for sure about the scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was cleaning up the shower cubicles at the refuge when he heard the doorbell go. He pressed the intercom and heard Deadpool on the other end. "Peter? Is this Peter? I have an elderly Omega here who looks kinda lost. I wasn't sure if I should bring him here." Peter checked the security camera and buzzed them in.

Deadpool appeared in the main hall with an old man dressed in pajamas with no shoes and a bewildered look on his face. "Found this guy wandering around the neighbourhood. I think he's lost his Alpha." Wade observed how Peter gently put his arm around the old man and took him into a side room, talking to him in hushed tones.

After a short while Peter came back out again. "Thank you for bringing him here, we know him. Unfortunately his Alpha died and he has been lost ever since. His whole world has been turned upside down. It's very sad." Peter smiled at Wade and it was like a warm ray of sunshine entered his heart.

_ I need him._

The scent Wade had picked up on the last time was there again. It lingered in the air between them. It was heady and sweet. Wade inhaled deeply and felt like he was in a dream. He felt confused. He was trying to figure out what was different about this particular Omega.

_ Why does he smell so good? It's like liquid candy._

Peter picked up on Wade's emotions. He could sense his unease, but there was something else, something edgier. He went to touch Deadpool's arm but The Merc stepped back. "Oh ...hey I'm sorry but I gotta go. See you around okay." And with that The Merc bolted out the door.

_ Jesus Pool what the hell was that? You're a coward._

Peter was puzzled. He had sensed Deadpool's discomfort, but the other feeling he picked up on wasn't aversion. No, it was the opposite.

It was _interest_.

A smile appeared on Peter's face.

_ He likes me._

Wade ran from the building and came to a halt across the street. He leant against the wall, catching his breath in exhiliaration.

_ Holy shit, I think I like him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Wade purposely went out looking for an Omega in need so he could go back to the refuge and see Peter. He soon came across a nervous looking young guy sitting against a dumpster at the side of an alleyway. "Hey kid you ok? You need some help?" The young man flinched when Deadpool reached out to touch his shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not that kind of person. I can take you somewhere to get you some help."

The young guy stood up and Wade could see he was in pain. "Please...can't stay here. They'll come back." The young guy had blood stains on his t-shirt and jeans and Wade could see his arms were bruised. Clearly something bad had happened here. The guy bent over clutching at his midrif. "Ahhh it's my heat...need help, please." Wade lifted him up in his arms and hurried back over to the refuge.

"Oh boy he's been through a bad time, looks like he's been attacked, by more than one person. Thank you for your help....eh Mr?" Deadpool was disappointed Peter wasn't at the refuge. "It's Wade, I'm a friend of Peter's." The colleague nodded and Wade left. He burst back out the front door, as it swung open it knocked Peter to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." Wade reached out a gloved hand.

Peter took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his hand, instantly feeling a rush of _need_ and _want_ coming off the big Merc. He looked up at him as he got to his feet and laughed as he breathily replied to him. "Thank you, I would say it's nice to bump into you, but actually my elbow is kind of sore where I fell."

Instinctively Wade spread his fingers over Peter's arm making sure he hadn't broken anything, gently bending it at the elbow joint. "I think it will be okay. I am so sorry I don't know my own strength."

_ Jeez he feels good and he smells like toffee popcorn._

Peter liked the way Wade's hands felt on his arm, he didn't really want him to stop. All the while he got waves of neediness and concern coming off The Merc. It made him feel weirdly safe, like he wanted to be wrapped up in his arms.

_ His big Alpha arms. oh my god...what am I thinking? This is Deadpool._

Peter tried to come to his senses, but it was like he was drawn to Wade. He was the only Alpha who had ever shown him any interest. Instead of backing off Peter took a step forward into Wade's personal space. The Merc gulped as the sweet caramel scent filled his senses. Still holding his arm Wade leant his head forward against Peter's. "Omega, you smell so sweet."

Peter felt chills jolt down his back. Deadpool's voice had always made him feel funny, but so close it was raspy and sexy, tickling his ear. He could almost feel the vibrations in his crotch. "Alpha, you sound so good."

_ Need you, take me._

Without any hesitation they locked in an embrace, just standing there on the sidewalk. Peter felt a huge sigh of relief escape his lips and Deadpool sounded like he was in tears, small sobs and sniffs emerging from behind his mask. Peter could feel the Alpha's _need_ literally dripping off him it was so strong. "Wade, Alpha, are you okay? You sound upset, what's wrong?" Peter's voice was soft and soothing.

"Oh Peter, it's been so long since I held someone and honestly I didn't think anybody would ever hold me again, let alone a beautiful Omega like you. I guess I'm just happy. You feel right, familiar, but I know you're different to other Omegas. You smell different and you act different. I mean you have a job and no Alpha." Wade held on to the Omega, feeling his heartbeat next to his chest.

"I am different, I always have been. I don't know why. Most Alphas don't like me, they fear what I represent and my scent turns them off. I am too independent for them. But you are not a regular Alpha are you? I sense it.....and Wade, Alpha....I like it." Peter buried his face in Deadpool's chest.

_ Of course I do know why, but one step at a time._

They held on to each other for a few more minutes then broke apart slowly, lingering, touching each other's arms. It was like they had been drawn in. Some unseen force had reached out and secured their bodies together. Just that need to touch and hold each other, like they had been searching for one another for so long.

They both laughed and Peter took his phone out. "I'm going to give you my number, you can call me or message me anytime okay. I know we'll be seeing more of each other. I think that's pretty obvious." Wade typed in his number and just as Peter was going to go into the refuge he leant over and kissed his cheek through his mask. He saw Peter's face turn a deep pink colour.

_ He's so fucking adorable._

Wade was deliriously happy as he made his way back to his apartment. He couldn't believe what had just happened in those few moments. Everything had changed. He had met an Omega he felt connected to, somebody who actually responded to him.

_ Beautiful Peter, my Omega._

But he wasn't his yet. Deadpool knew there was every chance he could be rejected by such a strong minded Omega if he revealed himself too soon. He needed to time things right, draw him closer before he allowed Peter to see his skin. He felt an emptiness creep into his heart at the thought of those shiny brown eyes clouding over at the sight of all his scars. He couldn't allow himself to feel too happy too soon.

Peter had raced up the stairs two at a time, his heart soaring at the connection he had just made with Deadpool. He laughed to himself at the absurdity of Spider-Man hooking up with Deadpool of all people, but in his heart it felt right. The Big Merc Alpha hadn't rejected him, he had been attracted to his scent. Peter wondered if he was the only one on earth who would be. It was like they were meant to be.

_ Could he be my true mate?_

When Peter got inside the refuge he was confronted by the sight of the young man Wade had brought in collapsed in the hall way and his colleagues trying to revive him. A large bloodstain was seeping through his t-shirt and his jeans were soaked with slick and blood. They had called an ambulance but it was taking too long. The guy wasn't responding to their efforts. Peter threw his bag down and knelt beside him, frantically trying to get his heart going. He moved his head back and attempted to give him mouth to mouth, but no response.

It was too late. The guy died right there on the floor.

The paramedics arrived a couple of minutes later and gave it one last try but they all knew it was over. When they lifted his t-shirt there were two stab wounds, made with what looked like a long thin blade. He was covered in scratches and bruises and his heat had come on as he was going through whatever nightmare he had suffered.

Peter interrogated his colleague. "Did he say anything? What happened?" The colleague told him about Deadpool dropping the guy off and that pretty soon after the guy had collapsed and was mumbling. "He kept saying the words 'Alpha' and 'scars' like he was trying to describe his attacker." Peter went cold. It had clearly been the same scumbag who attacked Sasha. He needed to speak to Wade, find out where he found the guy and if he had said anything.

He sent him a message asking if he could come to his apartment as he needed to see him urgently. Wade replied instantly sending his address. Peter took off.

Wade sat in silence. He wasn't sure what to make of the message.

_ What does he mean 'urgently'?_

_ Will it involve taking my suit off?_

_ I'm not ready._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get to know each other a lot better!  
There are more victims of the Agressor Alphas.  
Peter shares a heat with Wade, but things don't go as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
-Mentions of violence and sexual violence.  
-Wade's Alpha becomes a bit feral, there are elements of non-con rough sex during Peter's heat.

Peter was out of breath by the time he had sprinted to Wade's apartment. He'd wondered where Deadpool lived and was surprised to find it was two blocks from his own place. He banged on the door and felt a lift in his belly when it opened.

_Alpha._

Wade welcomed him in and caught his scent as he passed him.

_Omega._

Peter was suddenly very aware of Deadpool's scent. He hadn't really noticed it before as they had been outside, but here in his personal space the air was thick with his Alpha musk. It was like nothing Peter had ever smelt before. It was distinctly earthy and salty like he could taste it, but there was a sweet undertone. His odour was not like other Alphas, less imposing, more gentle. It had a strange effect on the Omega. He could feel a tight sensation deep inside.

_What is going on?_

Wade moved in close to Peter, standing behind him. He placed his hands on his waist and pulled him back so he was against his body. Peter whimpered at Wade's touch. "Alpha." 

Wade edged his mask up slightly and kissed Peter's neck, all the while inhaling the sweet sticky fragrance that was pouring off him. "Mmm Omega...so good. Need you close." He bit Peter's neck and felt his lean body arch into his. He sucked a deep hickey just above Peter's collarbone and wrapped his arms round his middle. Deadpool could feel the younger man grinding his hips back into his groin and his arousal was pushing against his suit. He tried to turn round, but Wade kept him in place so he wouldn't catch sight of his skin peeking out from under his mask.

_He's driving me crazy, I want him so badly. _

Peter had no resistance to Deadpool's touch, his mouth felt soft yet rough, like he had chapped lips. He wanted to see him, but his big hands stopped him from turning round. Peter knew if he wanted to he could easily overpower Wade with his Spidey strength, but he didn't want to. He realised maybe Deadpool wasn't ready to show his real identity yet. He had told him his name, but that would have to be enough for the time being. 

_I want him so much._

Wade pushed Peter forwards and bent him over the table in the middle of the room. "Omega, can I taste you?" Peter moaned loudly at the thought of Wade taking him in his mouth. "Yes Alpha, want your lips on me." Peter was in a state of complete arousal. He had never experienced anything like this before but it all felt so right. He let the Alpha take complete control, something he definitely wasn't used to. Peter's mind was totally blank, his original reason for going to see Wade was fuzzy in his brain, all he could think about was the Alpha.

Deadpool unbuttoned Peter's jeans from behind and lowered them, then he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slid them off his hips, down his slender muscly thighs. He gasped as he looked at Peter's perfectly formed behind bent over and ready to be taken. Wade knelt down and lifted Peter's legs free from his clothes and immediately spread his thighs apart. He grinned to himself as he saw Peter's tight puckered entrance, it looked pert and inviting.

"Ah Alpha, touch me, taste me....please." Peter whined out loud.

Wade was in a state of disbelief that this was actually happening to him. His Alpha seemed to just take over. It had been a very long time since his body had reacted so strongly towards an Omega and this one was like a drug. All Wade's insecurities about his own identity just flowed away. He felt confident and in control and Peter was submitting to him. He wondered what Spidey would say if he knew he was seducing his friend.

_I'm not telling him, he might want Peter for himself._

"Omega, you're so sweet, like spun sugar, gonna taste you, let my mouth drive you wild." Wade breathed in deeply, the aroma filling him, making him light headed. He gripped Peter's thighs firmly and licked up from his balls to his entrance, circling the pink flesh, working it forcefully with the pointed tip of his wet tongue. He could taste the sweet remnants of slick that he imagined gushing out of the Omega's body every time his heat struck. He longed to be with him at that time, see Peter at his most needy.

Peter was losing all grip on reality. The sensation of Wade's tongue licking him was enough to make him want to come instantly. Nobody had ever done that to him. He loved it. Peter whimpered softly as Wade pushed his tongue inside him, it felt warm and wet, so satisfying. "Alpha ...never had this before, you feel so good, this is amazing." He felt him stop for a moment and his voice sounded like liquid velvet, so enticing. "Omega, Peter, baby are you telling me nobody has ever given you any kind of pleasure like this?" Wade could hardly believe his own question.

"No. I fooled around with a few Betas but no Alpha ever wanted to come near me. The most I've done is jerking off and given a few blow jobs. Nobody ever helped me through a heat or had full sex with me. I've used sex toys, but it's not the same. Alpha I've felt so lonely, it feels so good to be touched by you." Peter was breathing fast, waiting for Deadpool to carry on. 

Wade felt bad for Peter that he had been so alone, especially during his heats.

_I'm gonna help him through the next one, gonna knot him up good, make him come so hard. Make him mine_.

_Omega._

He dived back between Peter's legs and continued to fuck him with his tongue. The flesh of his sleek hole was softening up and felt smooth and pliable against Wade's scarred lips. He couldn't get enough of him, he looked so hot. He pulled one of his gloves off and gently traced circles round the pink entrance with his finger tip. Peter was moaning and whining, begging Wade for more. He coated his finger with his saliva and slowly inserted it, causing an instant reaction from Peter. "Relax for me Omega, let me play with you." Peter was panting hard and every time Wade moved his finger he let out a sharp gasp. "Omega you are so tight, you feel so sexy, got to have more of you. You have the prettiest cherry I've ever seen."

Peter heard a click and then felt a cold sensation as Wade poured lube over his ass and then worked two fingers inside him, turning them gently and pressing on his prostate. He clawed at the table with every move. "Please Alpha....please...give me more...need to feel you inside me." Wade added another finger and Peter's breathing became jagged as he took the stretch. "That's a good Omega, relax, enjoy it, think about how good it will feel when it's your next heat. Not going to leave you alone now my beautiful Omega. I'm gonna look after you, give you what you need."

_Mine._

Wade lowered his suit just below his balls and applied a generous amount of lube to his large erection. He hadn't been this hard in a long time. The scarred skin on his cock was stretched and it felt painful, but the cool lube and the thought of fucking Peter's cute virginal hole made him forget any discomfort in an instant. "Beautiful Omega. How much do you want me.....tell me?" Peter was thrusting his hips backwards trying to get to Wade, but he held him off, waiting for his answer. "Tell me Omega!" His voice became more intense.

Peter swallowed hard, his heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. "I want you Alpha. I want you deep inside me, make my body beg for you. Take me however you want to, please Wade....please." 

The big Merc teased the head of his penis inside Peter's entrance, slowly dipping it in and out, rubbing lube and precum all round the rim. "Ah Peter you're so tight." He pushed himself further in, very carefully as he didn't want to hurt his amazing Omega. He was mindful that Peter had never been taken by a guy before. "Are you okay my Omega? Tell me if it's not right, please baby. All I want is to make you feel good." Peter could only moan in return, his ability to speak had long left his body. Deadpool pressed into him. His damaged skin was stinging from the tight sensation of Peter's inner walls clenching around him. He didn't care about the pain, his healing factor would remedy that. All he wanted was to make his Omega come. 

As his body took the large member driving into him Peter could only make breathless sounds. He had never felt anything so fulfilling. His body was shaking with _hunger_ and _greed_ for the Alpha to pin him hard against the table. He could feel his orgasm burning in his groin, it was slowly flooding his senses with desire. "Keep going Alpha....almost there...gonna come for you Alpha, want you so bad."

Peter felt Wade increase his grip on his hips, pulling his body back so his cock was slapping up against his belly with every thrust. In a dark voice he ordered Peter to touch himself, work with him so they would both come together. "Rub it hard Omega, abuse yourself, give your hungry cock what it needs." and then in a whisper "Give me what I need Omega .......damn you're so hot."

_All mine._

With Peter's hand wrapped around his own member, tugging like his life depended on it and Wade bruising his hips as he slammed inside him, it didn't take long for The Omega to slam his fist down on the table and cry out as his orgasm hit like a tornado. Hot seed spilled all down his legs and over his hand. His breath was heavy and desperate as he felt Wade's hips stiffen and one last deep thrust as he came inside him with a huge yell. He leaned over Peter's body on the table, his heart beating so fast. He rested his head between Peter's shoulder blades and steadied his breathing. Peter's upper body was flat out over the table, his legs had gone numb, but he felt incredible. He was filled with Alpha seed and feelings of _comfort_ and _belonging_. He could tell Deadpool was projecting his emotions on to him, great waves of _contentment_ and _relief_ washed over him.

_I can't believe it, all along it was him, so close to me, yet I never knew._

_Alpha._

Wade lifted himself off Peter and eased out of him. He could have quite happily stayed there for the rest of the day. He grinned as he heard Peter groan at their disconnection. "Bah, I don't like it....want you inside me....Alpha I want to stay attached to you...you feel so warm and safe." Peter whimpered and hummed as Wade stroked his back. "It's okay Baby Boy there will be plenty of time for us to be together, don't worry, I'm not letting you get away."

_He called me Baby Boy....that's what he calls Spidey._

_Oh god....how am I going to keep my hands off him?_

Deadpool pulled his mask back down and quickly grabbed his glove. He didn't want Peter to see his skin, not yet. He wasn't ready to show him his real self. He got a warm cloth from the bathroom and wiped Peter clean, taking care to pay extra attention to his swollen blushed entrance. He probably 'cleaned' it a bit too long, but he just needed to look at it some more.

_Lock that pert pink precious in my mind._

When he finished he slapped Peter's ass and wandered off into the kitchen singing to himself while the Omega got dressed. "D'you want some soda Sweet Pea? I got cherry flavour or if you want something stronger I got beer." Wade came back into the living room holding both and a bag of pretzels. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Peter sitting on the sofa with tears streaming down his face. His instinct made him rush over to comfort him. "Oh no no Omega what's wrong? What can I do? Please tell me Baby Boy." Wade put the drinks and food on the side table and sat next to Peter taking hold of his hand.

"I just remembered why I rushed over here. I don't really understand what happened just now, but the minute I walked in here I was overwhelmed by your scent, my mind just blocked out all other thoughts." Peter sniffed and Wade tenderly wiped his tears away.

"What happened Peter? Please tell me." He squeezed the Omega's hand.

"The young Omega you brought to the refuge earlier. He died....we tried to save him, but he was too injured. He was attacked by the Agressor Alphas, his body was a mess Wade it was awful. They'd stabbed him, but the wounds were so small in size the blood came out very slowly. By the time he died his clothes were covered in it. Wade...they took him against his will. He was half into a heat when you found him." Peter let out a sob, he felt so sad about the poor Omega. His memories about Sasha filled his head. 

Wade couldn't stand to see Peter so upset. He put his arms round him and held him tight. He wanted to take the pain and sadness away. "Omega....sweet sweet Peter you tried your best. You can't save everybody. You and my friend Spidey have so much in common. You both want to save the world, but the world is a fucked up shithole most of the time. We get a handful of magical moments that fill us with wonder and emotion, they convince our fickle brains that this life is worth living and Peter it really is, but if you're alone it's a long and tiresome road to travel. I'm sorry you had to see that young guy die like that. He deserved better in this life." 

_You're not going to be alone anymore._

"I need to know where you found him because those creeps would have been nearby, he had not long been stabbed when you brought him in. You need to tell Spidey. He is helping me because my best friend was murdered by them. She was beaten up, raped and stabbed in the same way. I'm not sure if she was their first victim or if they perhaps killed more out of state before her." Peter felt a weight lifted off his shoulders being able to tell Deadpool the truth, well at least this truth, he wasn't ready to reveal Spider-Man yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider-Man waited on the roof top for his companion to appear. It would be the first time he'd seen him as Spidey since they had sex. He knew Deadpool wouldn't guess it was him as he had refreshed his scent blockers that afternoon just in case. He wished he could be honest, but until he had a tail on the Agressor Alphas he needed Wade focussed on the task.

There was one other issue on Spidey's mind. 

_My heat is due._

"Heyyyy Spidey baby, how's it hanging? I missed your buns Baby Boy!" Deadpool danced around him on the roof. "Spidey....I got a secret...it's a really good secret....but I can't tell you." Deadpool whistled to himself as he skipped about.

Peter was struggling, he couldn't stand not being able to touch Deadpool. 

_Oh shit this is harder than I thought it would be._

Having never been in a situation where he had felt attached to an Alpha this was all new to Spidey. He had completely underestimated how much Wade had imprinted on him when they'd had sex. He could actually smell his scent, something that hadn't bothered him before. 

_Oh god ...Alpha....he smells amazing._

The fact that his heat was due wasn't helping matters. His senses were always heightened when it hit him. Every sound and sight affected him and taste and smell were intensely strong. He hated it, but he suspected it was because he had been alone. He knew Wade was going to be all over him as soon as his heat happened and he was excited. He felt a twitch in his crotch at the thought of the Big Alpha knotting him.

"Are you not curious about my secret?" Deadpool broke Peter's thoughts. "What is this amazing secret then Pool?" The Merc folded his arms. "I can't tell you. It's very serious. You would be annoyed if I told you." Peter didn't have time for games, he wanted to go to the place where Wade had found the other Omega. "Okay, well I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to." Peter was curious though.

_I wonder what it is?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following evening Peter was just getting ready to leave the refuge when he got a message from Wade to say he was outside with another injured Omega. Peter buzzed them in and this time it was a woman. She looked like she could be homeless. She was crying and ran towards Peter as soon as the door opened. She was panicking and Wade's presence seemed to be making her worse. Peter took her into a room and calmed her down.

"Hey come on, you're safe here, don't worry. We will take care of you. Do you want to tell me what happened? Did somebody hurt you?" Peter was conveying soothing noises and gestures towards the frightened Omega. 

"Alpha. Big Alpha ...scars, bad scars all over his face. He tried to strangle me. I wasn't strong enough....he tried to ....he....oh my god...he hit me and when I came to I was alone. He ....he...took what he wanted....he raped me." The woman cried long sobs into Peter's chest as he hugged her. "Alpha in the suit....red and black...he found me. I don't know where he came from, but I don't like him, he's an Alpha, he's dangerous." She was jittery and Peter suspected she was afraid of all Alphas at that point, even a safe one like Wade. "Hey do you have any injuries like stab wounds?" Peter was trying to see if he could spot any blood stains, but there were none. 

When Peter came out of the room he found Deadpool snoozing on one of the sofas in the main reception area. He kicked his foot. "Hey Wade did you see anybody when you found her? I'm pretty sure it's the same guys, but they didn't stab her and come to think of it she only said it was one guy. I'm thinking they've split up some how and maybe something interrupted him." Wade told him he had found her slumped against a car and she had been extremely anxious but he'd picked her up and brought her to the refuge. "Is she scared of me? I can understand, but Peter I would never hurt an Omega, especially one in need."

Peter stroked Wade's head over his mask. "I know baby, you're a good Alpha, thank you for helping." The Merc caught his scent as he stood near him. He could sense his heat was almost there.

_Omega...can't wait....soon. _

Peter made the woman comfortable and explained to his colleagues what had happened and he and Wade started walking down the stairs. Half way down Peter suddenly bent over in pain. He knew it was his heat. He would have been home already if he'd left earlier.

"Alpha....heat....need you." Wade was already scooping him up in his arms. He was so glad he was with him. It felt like this heat was much stronger than previous ones. He could feel moisture between his legs. His body was getting ready. He realised the presence of Wade's Alpha was triggering his Omega's reaction. He just wanted to hold on to him.

"Need to get home....please Alpha....take me home. You smell so good...need you." Peter buried his face into Deadpool's chest as he carried him. 

Wade was overcome by Peter's heat pheromones, his scent had become heavy and thick, the sweet perfume drowning all Wade's senses. He could feel his arousal coming on fast and there was already a tightness at the base of his cock. His knot.

"Gonna take care of you Omega, don't worry. I'm not leaving you alone." He carried Peter up the stairs to his apartment and got the key from his jacket. He lifted him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. Immediately Peter clung to his shoulders.

"Alpha..hold me...please...feels too much." Wade got on the bed and pulled Peter on to his chest, wrapping him in a firm embrace. "I'm here Omega, I'm all yours, whatever you need. You don't ever have to do this alone again." 

Peter started squirming and writhing about. He pushed himself off Deadpool's chest and started pulling at his clothes. "Too hot, need to get cool, please need to be cooler, oh god ...no not again...ouch ow it's so painful...Alpha...need you..make it stop." He was bent over holding on to his midriff, the cramps were shooting through him and Wade could see his jeans were soaking wet with slick and sweat. "Omega, sweetheart, Baby Boy I'm gonna take your clothes off okay, you need to feel cooler."

_Holy shit biscuits he smells too fucking good. Oh my god._

_Omega....mine._

Wade could feel a primal urge rising up inside himself and Peter's scent was making him growl. He quickly stripped off the Omega's clothes and as he lay there grinding himself into Wade's leg, begging him for help, his need was heavy and uncontrollable. "Wade ....Alpha....oh god....I can't cope...it's too much...need to smell you, need to be near you, please let me, please take your mask off Alpha." Peter was pulling at the fabric and Wade slowly lifted his mask half way. Peter climbed on top of him and breathed in his scent by his neck. He seemed to calm slightly, but Wade could feel the slick pouring out of him. The aroma made him feel crazy.

_Predatory._

_Omega...need...want...take._

They were both out of their minds on heat pheromones and Peter was riding up against Deadpool's suit, spreading slick all over him. The smell was intoxicating and Wade could no longer stand it. He ripped his mask off and grabbed Peter's head, kissing him hard, licking his lips and biting him. Peter stroked his fingers over Wade's scarred scalp and moaned into his ear. "Alpha, so handsome, my beautiful Alpha, need you to want me, take me....please please please....I need to be full of you." He clawed at the red and black suit, pulling it off Wade, needing him to be naked against his skin. The Merc didn't care anymore. He was so far gone, the heavy heat mist clouding his mind. He got up off the bed and tore out of his suit, kicking his boots into the corner. 

"Omega."

_Mine._

"Alpha."

Peter was on all fours rolling his hips backwards and forwards, slick was running down his smooth muscular thighs. His eyes were like fire when he saw Wade standing there fully naked. He craved his big strong Alpha body. He pushed his groin into the bed at the sight of Wade's large heavy cock. He needed him so badly. He reached out to him. "Alpha..please, make it better, please." 

Wade climbed on to the bed, eyes red with Alpha desire. He growled at Peter as he roughly grabbed his hips and lay down on his back, leaning up against the headboard. Wade lifted Peter on top of him so his ass was facing him, giving The Merc a good view of his slick drenched hole, ready and needy for his large knot. He worked his fingers into the slick and Peter arched his back. "Alpha..please." Peter was begging him for more. 

"Fill me Alpha...please...take me...."

Wade could feel the primordial urges flooding his brain. He couldn't control himself and he grabbed a handful of Peter's hair and yanked his head back. "You're gonna be an obedient Omega and take what I decide to give you. I'm going to fuck you and claim you. You're mine....you hear me Omega? MINE!" His voice was dark and edgy, no longer the safe Alpha he presented as in daily life. Peter's pheromones had flicked a switch in his mutated brain. He felt feral, like he needed to _take_ and _control._

_Omega._

_Mine._

Peter was so far gone into his heat he had no resistance to anything and when Wade flipped him over and forced his large member into his throat he took it without protest. "Take it Omega, feels so good, need your mouth on me." Wade was straddling Peter's chest as he shoved his cock further into his mouth. His fingers clenched Peter's hair as he held his head in place. "Suck it Omega, work for it, make me harder." He leant back as Peter was half choking on his thick arousal and slipped his fingers inside him. The slick was slippery and Wade could feel Peter whining round his cock. "Keep it up pretty baby, want you, gonna take you, all mine....you're not getting away." 

The knot at the base of Wade's erection was getting more bulbous by the minute and he grinned at the size of it as he watched it bump against Peter's glossy lips. He had every intention of knotting his Omega but something in his brain wanted to see him helpless and struggling beneath him. 

_Hurt him._

_Mine._

Peter was crying, hot tears spilled down his cheeks as the Alpha fucked his throat sore. He couldn't breathe and all he wanted was to feel him deep inside him, make the pain of his heat disappear. This wasn't how he thought Wade would be, he needed him to be a good Alpha, to knot him and claim him, not abuse him like this. His head was spinning with all the hormones and urges, he was weak from the heavy scent coming off Wade. He surrendered to him, feeling his eyes close as he continued to deep throat him so aggressively. All the while he was in pain from the aching heat. 

Then Wade slapped him across his face. 

_What? _

_Why?_

_No...Alpha..please...no._

Peter's sobs became louder and he gave up altogether, just lying limp beneath the growling Alpha. He could see Wade's eyes were dark and glowing red. He looked dangerous.

He angrily pulled himself out of Peter's mouth and slapped him again with the back of his hand, then holding him by his neck he spread Peter's legs and sank his cock deep inside him. He immediately started thrusting into the Omega. Then he let go of his throat and forced Peter's legs up so he could get deeper inside him. "Take it Omega, take my cock, you know you need it, gonna knot you hard. Feel it? It's gonna hurt you. I'm gonna hurt you." 

_You belong to me._

Peter was still sobbing but his Omega was going crazy at the feeling of finally being filled by his Alpha. He reached his hands out and pushed his hips up, wanting more of him, the _need_ overtaking any fear of The Merc's behaviour. 

"I'm yours Alpha...all yours."

His own erection was hard and painful as he needed to release and he grabbed at it with his hands, but Wade smacked them away. "No Omega, I like you needy, you can come when I want you to. Look at your hungry cock, it looks ready to burst, all purple and shiny." Wade flicked the head hard with his fingers. Peter flinched.

_Is this how heat is with an Alpha?_

Wade was lost, his wild urges were making him behave aggressive and harsh towards Peter. His Alpha was not kind, he needed it rough and unforgiving. His mutated mind distorting his reactions towards Peter's heat. He was no longer nurturing or adoring, he intended to break his Omega. 

As he took him deep he could see his knot pushing against Peter's tight skin. He needed it inside and he wasn't going to do it gently. Grabbing hold of the headboard he slammed himself hard into Peter who screamed so loudly as Wade forced the knot, tearing the Omega as he locked in and shot his seed up inside him.

"Ow ouch oh my god. No, no please it hurts ...too much...ah Alpha." Peter was wailing, both from being knotted and from the pain of his torn skin. His own release was jagged and uncomfortable, but it didn't matter as his Omega got what it yearned for.

_Alpha....inside...safe._

Wade collapsed over Peter's body and felt emotion rise up in his chest, his breathing was staggered and he couldn't stop himself from suddenly welling up. He needed to be attached to his Omega so badly and now he was lying there with his knot firmly secured inside him it was like all his earlier volatile impulses had drifted away. He knew he had hurt Peter. He knew it wasn't right, but he had no way of understanding or changing it. Something about Peter's Omega and his fragrance just completely possessed Wade. All he wanted was to hold him close, feel his skin and soothe him, stroke him, make him happy again. 

_Hear his gentle voice._

_I love him so much._

_I'm so sorry Baby Boy....my Omega...mine._

Peter was holding on to Wade, trying to project feelings of _love_ and_ forgiveness_ on to him. He felt good inside him, _right_, but he was still jittery from the sheer _force_ of Wade's Alpha and the way he had abused him so aggressively. Peter inhaled his musk deeply, feeling it calm him and allowing him to ride out his heat. 

"Alpha, feels good being attached. Hold me, need warmth, need safety....please." 

"I'm sorry Omega....I am so sorry I hurt you...I know I did. I want to keep you safe, give you everything you need. I will look after you I promise. Feels amazing being connected like this, want to stay like this forever....my Omega." Wade held Peter tightly, his heart beating loudly against Peter's chest. He turned to look at him and felt horrified when he saw the red marks on his cheek. They were clearly from being slapped.

"Peter? Omega? Your face? Oh please tell me I didn't do that to you?" Wade lifted himself up on to his elbows and stared in shock. He leant in and softly kissed the hot red patch of skin and tasted the salt of Peter's tears as he cried. "Oh no please don't cry. I love you so very much my beautiful sexy adorable Omega. I can't believe what has happened. I can't explain why I lost it so badly. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and yet.....I did just that. How can you even want to be near me Peter?" Wade felt devastated.

"Alpha...it's ok. I know it wasn't really you. I know your urges took over. I thought sharing my heat with you, with an Alpha, would be a little different, but I don't know. This was the first time. I love you too Wade....I'm yours...I still want you...need you. It feels good with you inside me. I don't care that it hurt....really I don't. Now please hold me close Alpha my Alpha, I am so tired, so sleepy." Peter burrowed himself between Wade's big arms, still attached by his knot. Wade held on to him as tears ran down his face. 

_I'm so sorry....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing Wade being aggressive towards Peter, but it's necessary for the story arc and also sometimes the characters write themselves.  
(I'm a softy)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter draws all kinds of conclusions and rejects Wade.  
Deadpool makes a discovery about Spider-Man.  
The Aggressor Alphas target Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
-Violence and suggestion of sexual violence.  
-Language used by the Aggressor Alphas is derogatory and sexist.  
-Reference made of suicide attempts by Deadpool.

The big scarred body leant over him. He could feel the hands round his neck. He couldn't breathe. No point struggling. He will take what he wants. Pain. Hurt. Just lie still and take it....just watch...big body ...scarred....Alpha.

_Alpha Scars Alpha Scars....scars...scars....Alpha._

Peter snapped out of his dream. He woke up with a feeling of dread. Wade's arm was heavy on his chest, the blemished bicep flexed when Peter moved. He caught his breath as he looked down at Wade's body beside him. 

_His body...so big...beautiful...so muscly...mmm...so many scars._

_Scars._

_Alpha._

Peter went cold.

A horrible realisation crept over him.

A flashback to Wade leaning over him forcing his erection down his throat and the look in his eyes. 

_He looked possessed....what if...the scars...he's a big alpha..._

_NO!_

_But...think about it....he keeps 'finding' victims...is that coincidence?_

_Stop it Peter....he's a good Alpha...safe...he helps....but._

_He hurt me....shit...he had no control...fuck...no...no...not him...oh shit._

Peter added up all the 'evidence' in his mind and drew a very disturbing conclusion. 

Wade was one of the Aggressor Alphas! It all made sense. The injured Omegas he 'found', the woman's scared reaction, the description, telling Spider-Man he had a 'secret' that would annoy him, his behaviour during Peter's heat....oh boy that was a big indicator. Deadpool's questionable past. Even the fact that he had appeared on the scene not long after the attacks had started. Peter knew Deadpool had always been around, but he had never ever attempted to make contact before, let alone ask to team up. Then all of a sudden he had started imposing himself on Spidey's time. 

_Shit...now what do I do? This fucking Alpha has imprinted on me...oh god...knotted me... and now it seems he's the murdering bastard I've been trying to catch.... Oh? What if this was his plan all along?_  
_I need him to go.....I have to think about stuff...make sure._

Wade opened his eyes and looked at Peter with a sweet sleepy expression. He felt so happy to be next to the man he had fallen for. He pulled him against his chest and went to kiss his neck, but Peter froze and Deadpool felt his entire body stiffen.

_Uh oh._

"Omega? Baby Boy? What's wrong?" Wade tried to look at Peter but he turned his face away. He wriggled free from The Merc's embrace and got up off the bed. Standing with his back to Wade he spoke coldly. "I need you to leave. I don't want to talk about it. I have my reasons, but right now you have to go." 

"Peter? What have I done? Is it because of your heat...what happened with my Alpha? Please I'm so sorry baby....please don't turn me away. I love you Peter....Omega...I need you..please." Wade was panicking, not able to understand why Peter was being so cold. He reached over and touched Peter's hand, but he snatched it away and moved further from the bed. "Just fucking leave okay! Get away from me! I don't love you and what happened was a huge mistake. I don't need an Alpha. I especially don't need one like you!" Peter felt a sting in his heart as he said those words. He could sense Wade's confused emotions pouring off him. Big waves of _rejection, shame and guilt._ The one that caught Peter off guard was _sadness_. Not just a hint of sadness, no a great vast ocean of _despair_.

_No...it's not real...he's trying to manipulate me._

Wade silently put on his suit and mask, picked up his weapons and walked towards the door. He looked over at Peter who was still standing with his back to him. "Baby Boy I know I behaved badly. I know I hurt you and I will be forever sorry. I was afraid to show myself to you for fear of this reaction and all I can do is apologise. I don't blame you for sending me away. I hope you can forgive me....because...truthfully....I don't know if I can live without you now that I've found you. I need you...Omega...I really do." With those words he walked out of the apartment and Peter fell to the floor in a heap of heart wrenching emotion. 

_Alpha...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Peter had failed to realise about Wade was that he was a soft soul on the inside. His heart was fragile and for him to have shown his true identity to Peter and then to be so coolly rejected by him had a devastating effect on The Merc. He had returned to his apartment and shot himself numerous times, just to make the pain go away. He lay there on the floor in a puddle of blood with the sound of static rushing through his broken mind. All he could see was Peter, his Omega. He had thrown himself into that situation with such abandonment, laying his heart fully on the line, exposing all his vulnerabilities. Now, he had been stabbed in his heart and dropped like a stone.

_I only have myself to blame._

He had behaved like an animal, untamed, ferocious, aggressive. How could he have treated his Omega like that when he knew it was his first time sharing a heat? What was wrong with him? He had slapped him for fuck sake. He was deeply ashamed of himself. It was clear Peter was afraid of him and then the shock of actually seeing his skin in daylight would be enough to scare anybody. It was clear he repulsed him. He hated himself, hated what he had become. Love and happiness were never meant for him. 

_Better off alone....but...how will I go on without him? _

_Omega...._

Two days passed. Peter made no contact with Wade and The Merc was in a complete state. He'd holed himself up in his apartment and had repeatedly tried to hurt himself to deal with his pain. His home was a complete mess of blood and gore.

As Wade was falling to pieces at his place, across town Peter was wasting no time piecing together his 'evidence' to prove Wade was in fact an 'Aggressor Alpha'. The two things that puzzled him most were who is accomplice was and simply why. Why was he targeting vulnerable Omegas like that? 

_Maybe it's something to do with his scars?_

Peter knew Deadpool had a weird history, something about being tested on and it left him with a really strong healing factor. Peter had witnessed Deadpool get shot and stand up and walk away a few minutes later. He seemed pretty invincible. But the sight of his skin had been a bit of a shock to Peter even though he admitted to himself that he thought he was handsome, alluring even. 

_Alpha...oh my god....miss his scent._

He shook off the intrusive thought, it was just his stupid hormones, still fresh from his heat. He couldn't allow his irrational genetic make-up to cloud his judgement. Another thing that was odd was the fact that Deadpool had never made his Spidey sense go off. He had never ever felt any danger coming off him, even during his heat when Wade had changed, he hadn't been afraid of him, not really. It had been more a feeling of shock that he was so different.

While Peter was working all this out and poor old Wade was spiralling into a dark pit, in a run down apartment building not 4 blocks from the refuge, the real Aggressor Alphas were plotting against them. 

The main perpetrator was tall, well built, with scraggly blond hair and deep scars all over his face and hands. He had piercing blue eyes, a cold stare. He had a deep loathing of Omegas, especially ones that he accused of being 'weak'. His distaste stemmed from being rejected by an Omega who he had fallen head over heels for and failed to bond with. The main reason for this was that the Omega already belonged to someone else. His former best friend. 

He had relentlessly pursued the Omega, even getting as far as to make sure his friend left the city for the night. The Omega had flirted with him and made him think he had a chance, but when it came down to it and he had him pinned against the bed The Omega had freaked out and started crying and giving off signals of distress and hurt. He had completely underestimated how bonded the Omega was to his Alpha and the mate had returned early to find him cornering the helpless Omega. 

Of course this was the Aggressor Alpha's version, what actually happened was that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and tried to rape the Omega. The Alpha had burst in and thrown him across the room and in a fit of rage he had smashed a bottle and attacked the Aggressor with it. He had slashed his face and his hands where he had tried to stop him. The Alpha had kicked him down ten flights of stairs and left him in a bloodied mess at the bottom, warning him if he even as much as breathed near them he would kill him. 

The wounds on his hands and face had become infected, causing far worse lasting damage and in the end he looked like he'd crashed face first through a truck load of broken glass. His hatred for 'bitch tease' Omegas grew as he became more and more bitter about his appearance, resulting in him approaching a young woman one night who he could smell was approaching her heat and when she refused him he took what he wanted and slit her throat afterwards. He had disposed of the body in a storm drain and nobody ever found her. He guessed her body would have washed out to sea.

That first attack gave him a taste for more. He found himself an accomplice in the shape of a somewhat reluctant Alpha who had suffered a nasty accident in a sawmill, losing his tackle when he'd got distracted by an Omega who lived nearby. She used to bring the guys cakes and treats. Clearly this particular Omega had been looking for a mate and he thought he was in with a chance, but then disaster struck and she never looked at him again. He heard she later bonded with his work buddy and that had pissed him off so much he developed a hatred of Omegas, choosing instead to only hang around Betas, until he met his partner in crime. 

These two decrepit cases had taken it upon themselves to terrorize the city's Omega community and until recently they had remained pretty undetected, but now there were two super heroes on their case and they knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught. They knew they were connected to the Omega refuge and the guy who worked there. Peter. He had to go.

_>Oh erm guys, readers...Deadpool here....I'm no Super Hero. Thanks...carry on.<_

They were planning an attack on Peter, then they would take his keys and let themselves into the refuge and dispose of all the 'weak' Omegas inside. Their hatred and clear psychopathic tendencies meant they only had one thing in mind. To kill as many vulnerable Omegas as they could. It had gone beyond even being a sexual kink, it was now a compulsion.

They knew Peter was not a 'weak' Omega and in many ways he acted more like a Beta, but that didn't stop them. They had been stalking the refuge for a few weeks and had built up a pattern of Peter's routine. The only thing that had recently scuppered their plans was the seemingly constant presence of the big Alpha in the red and black suit. But the last couple of days he had been off the scene.  
They decided to hold off their plan another few days to make sure the Alpha had gone for good. They would wait for Peter in the alleyway just across from the refuge and jump him when he crossed over. Peter, being a creature of habit, always walked the exact same way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider-Man sat up high on the edge of the roof where he usually met Deadpool. He hadn't been on patrol for a couple of nights since the fall out with the Alpha. He didn't think he would show up tonight but he waited anyway. Peter had decided he needed to try and sus what the secret was Deadpool had hinted at and he was hoping to catch him out on some detail linking him to the killings. Peter admittedly had drawn a blank so far, all he had was his gut feeling telling him Deadpool was somehow involved.

_Oh...that smell...he's here...Alpha._

"Hey Spidey..." Deadpool slumped down beside him on the roof. He was quiet for a change.

"Pool, you know you told me you had a secret? What was it? Why would it annoy me?" Spider-Man turned to look at Deadpool trying to gage his reaction. The Merc was incapable of lying to him so that was a bonus at least.

"Oh that...yeah it was nothing. Just a stupid mistake. Ah Spidey it's kind of embarrassing." Deadpool looked down at his hands and then away. His shoulders jerked and Peter could hear the sound of sobs coming from his mask.

_Wait, is he crying? _

_No....please don't cry Alpha..._

Peter was surprised at his emotional reaction. "Pool? Hey, what's going on?" 

"Jeez Spidey Baby it's all fucked up. I can't lie to you. The secret I was teasing about was that I'd hooked up with your friend Peter, the Omega. We sorta...well kinda...well we did start seeing each other and Spidey I completely lost my mind over him. Then...well ...shit happened and he went into heat and my stupid fucked up mutated Alpha lost it and well...I wasn't gentle with him at all and then he saw my skin and basically it's game over for the Deadpool Love Train. Destination heartbreak is the end of the line." Wade put his head in his hands and cried his eyes out.

_Oh my god....he's all messed up....because of me._

_I just want to hold him....Alpha...miss you..._

_NO! Can't lose focus....but I need to hear more._

"What do you mean your mutated Alpha? What's wrong with it and why would he hate your skin?" Spidey probed further, he genuinely wanted to know about Wade's mutated Alpha, it may give clues.

Deadpool ripped his mask off and stared at Spidey. "Because of THIS!"

Peter felt his heart jump at the sight of Wade's tear stained eyes and the sad look on his face. In truth he loved his face, but how could he feel like that about a potential Omega murderer?

_Alpha....so sad....come to me Alpha....let me make it all better._

"When I got cancer I tried to find a cure and ended up being tricked into mutating, I have a healing factor and I'm cancer free but thanks to the bastards who tortured me I now look like this....and no it's not reversible. So, I ask you Spidey...would you be happy to wake up next to this shit show?" Wade wiped his eyes.

Peter was silent. He was confused. He had no idea Deadpool had gone through something so life-changing. It explained a lot. 

_And for the record Alpha....yes I would be happy to wake up next to you....but.._

_Hell, I don't know what to think anymore._

"My Alpha is a fucked up idiot. I never felt anything for any Omegas since I mutated, just didn't have the urge. I think I even developed some Omega tendencies. Nobody interested me or caught my attention.....until I saw him. Peter. He was like a field full of flowers, so sweet. Oh my god....and the scent he gave off....ohhhh Spidey I lost my goddamned mind right in that moment. He is my Omega....I know he is and now he's rejected me I have no idea how to carry on. We had a connection, I felt it, I know it's real, but then my fucked up confused Alpha decided to make me act like a total beast and he freaked out. I don't blame him at all....it just fucking hurts so much." More tears emerged and Peter couldn't stand it. He reached over and patted Deadpool's shoulder trying to convey some sympathy towards him.

"I love him so much...I need him." Deadpool suddenly lunged at Spider-Man and flung his arms round him, seeking comfort. Peter froze, wary that such close contact could render his scent blockers obsolete because of the very obvious imprinting between him and The Merc. He tried to slowly loosen Deadpool's arms. "Hey it's ok don't worry, give Peter some time."

_Oh god Alpha Alpha Alpha.....too close...stop holding me....no don't stop.._

Deadpool whispered in Peter's ear in a low growl. "Spidey...Baby Boy...why do you smell so good?" He tried to tighten his grip on the web shooter, but Peter pushed him off and made a hasty exit. He webbed himself away, leaving a pretty confused and very aroused Wade sitting on the rooftop.

_Omega....mine....Spidey?_

Back at his apartment Peter's heart was beating so fast his chest felt like it would explode. He nearly blew his identity. Deadpool's voice still lingered in his ear....making him feel light-headed with arousal. He longed for his touch so badly he reached inside his suit and found his erect member. The head was sticky with pre cum and he just needed to relieve all the tension. He lay down on his sofa and pulled his suit down just enough to release his hard on. He looked down at the smooth flushed skin and shiny head.

_God it would look so good in Wade's mouth._

He started stroking and rubbing, calling out. "Ahh Alpha...need you...miss you...Wade...wish you were touching me, wish my cock was in your mouth, hot and wet, so good." As Peter edged closer to a climax outside on the fire escape Wade was sitting, hand down his suit front and his ear pressed to the side of the open window.

_Omega....bad Peter....hiding yourself from me....hiding your spider heart._

Deadpool held himself in his warm hand, slowly kneading his scarred member, remembering that pretty pink cherry enticing him inside. "Ah Spidey... who knew?" He heard Peter's voice rise and then a loud moan as he called for his Alpha and he came hard. Wade caught his own release and bit down on his lip to stop himself from responding to Peter's calls. Peter's aroma drifted out through the window and filled Wade's mind with sugary delight. "Oh my god he's so amazing. Omega ....mine... you will be mine again soon." Wade leant back against the wall and a tear fell on to his cheek, but this time it was a tear of happiness.

_Everything is going to be alright my Omega._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every evening when Peter left the refuge he would walk across the road and down the street, nip into the Deli for some food and then make his way back to his apartment. He did the same walk every day at the same time, except on weekends when he would have alternate shifts. It was his routine and Deadpool knew it by heart.

He had been watching him every evening since he sent him away and even more so since he discovered he was Spidey. Wade had been so surprised by that revelation and in the two days since he made the delicious discovery the web shooter had been avoiding him.

_I'm very patient little Spider Omega....sooner or later I'll fall into your web._

When Peter got back to his apartment Wade would climb the fire escape and sit outside, catching whiffs of Peter's scent as it floated out of the open window. He just needed to be as near as possible to his Omega. He knew it was a risk as Peter could pick up on his own scent, but in truth he was passed caring. He just wanted them to be reunited, have beautiful make-up sex and hold each other until the morning. 

_Hold you forever Omega...mine...forever._

Peter suspected Wade was probably stalking him, but as long as he didn't make any contact Peter couldn't care less.

_Oh for fuck sake Parker who the hell are you kidding?_

It was true, he did care and it was killing him. Ever since Deadpool had whispered in his ear he couldn't stop thinking about him and he hated himself for it. He was no longer convinced of his suspicions about Wade being involved with the Aggressor Alphas, there just seemed no reason, apart from his skin, but why would he blame Omegas for that? Was it his Alpha taking over when he noticed vulnerable Omegas in the early throes of a heat? Peter could still see the wild look he'd had in his eyes and it made him shudder. If he had decided to really hurt Peter he wouldn't have been able to stop him. His heat had an adverse effect on his super strength, it seemed to block all his spider abilities.

Could Wade really be that cruel? Would he really be capable of killing a vulnerable Omega, an innocent? Peter couldn't see it. He really didn't get any bad vibes like that off Wade. He just wished he could be sure. There had been no more incidents in the last couple of days, not since he had rejected The Merc. Was that coincidence? Peter had feared his rejection could have triggered Wade to react and lash out at another victim, but it seemed all was quiet. 

He kept thinking about what he had said on the roof. That he had gone through hell with the cancer and then his skin and that he loved Peter....that he was his Omega.

_Alpha..so good...miss you...need you._

Peter's Omega had been craving his Alpha, it physically hurt to be apart from him. Peter had even considered taking suppressants again to stop his natural biology from tormenting him. He was still trying to process the whole idea that he had even connected with an Alpha, let alone Deadpool. Peter wondered why everything always had to be complicated in his life? Why wasn't just like 'regular' Omegas?

_Because then I wouldn't be Spider-Man._

He would have to continue ghosting Wade until he knew for certain he was the 'safe' Alpha he claimed to be. It would drive him crazy and god forbid how he would cope when his next heat arrived, but until it was settled he just couldn't risk it. He knew his Omega would trick him and make him yearn for his Alpha's presence but he had to be strong. His rational mind had to take priority.

_No distractions_

_But...Alpha...need him..._

_NO!_

Peter had been feeling unwell all day. His stomach felt weird and he kept feeling dizzy. He suspected he was dehydrated or had low blood sugar, so he decided to leave work earlier than usual. He wanted to pick up some food, nice bagels and something sweet like donuts, satisfy his sweet tooth. He was going to go home and have a warm bath, try and relax and maybe he would feel better.

What Peter had forgotten to consider was the fact that his body was reacting so strongly to being separated from his Alpha. The trauma was stressing him in such a way he was in fact on the brink of a heat. The dizzy spells and upset stomach were all early signs, but Peter was oblivious.

He waited for his colleague to arrive and thanked her for coming in early, then he made his way down the stairs. As he got to the bottom and went to open the door he suddenly felt a piercing cramp in his lower back and he staggered forward. 

_Alpha...oh god no....Alpha where are you? Need you._

Much to his horror he realised what was happening and tried to straighten himself up. He knew it was a ten minute walk back to his apartment if he didn't make any stops and he kept up a fast tempo. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. The cramps subsided slightly as he crossed the street. It was already dark and he was glad of the shadows so he could hide his sweat covered face. 

_Oh ...why? How? Painful.....need Alpha.....need Wade...so bad._

As he reached the other side of the street he stopped and leant against a car to catch his breath. If he could just keep the cramps at bay for the walk home he could fall apart as soon as he got inside. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred.

_Oh no no no....please come on ...not now ...not here. Too dangerous...no protection._

_Alpha...please._

Of all the times Peter needed Wade to have been stalking him this would have been perfect. He didn't think he would make it home. He collapsed on to the floor by the car and held his midriff, keeling over from the wave of heat coming over him. He couldn't even manage to crawl over the road back to the refuge.

_Need to be safe....need Alpha...please please please....come and get me._

Peter suddenly felt two hands grab him under his armpits and drag him towards the alleyway slightly further down the street. He was so disorientated he couldn't react. His first thought was Wade.

_Ah Alpha you've come to get me....thank you....thank you._

_But this didn't smell like his Alpha._

_Oh no...what is happening?_

"Hey check it out...I think he's coming into his heat. Ha ha bonus for us!" Peter could hear a whiney nasal voice as he was being dragged down the alley. 

"Oh here he is, the Omega Saviour...Peter. Damn what's that smell? Something is off down here...fucking stinking dumpsters." The Omega knew it wasn't the trash that offended this creep's nose, it was himself. Most Alpha's hated his scent and coming into heat he would be exuding an even stronger odour. 

_Shit ....oh no...I can't stop it from coming...I am in trouble here._

_Wade...Alpha please....Alpha ...please hear me ...feel the tension...please._

Peter tried to focus as he looked up at the two men standing over him. He could see one was scrawny and weasel-faced. He was laughing and Peter suspected he had dragged him off the street. The other one was much taller, his face was hidden in the shadow of the alleyway. His voice was serious. "What makes you think you are so great Omega? Doing your little rescue act for all the lost Omega sheep. Does it make you feel better about yourself? You don't like being one of them do you....a weak Omega? ....Shit what IS that goddamned stench?" 

The two men glared down at Peter, their demeanour becoming agitated. "It's him! The bitch Omega! He smells wrong!"

Peter pulled his knees up to his chest trying to make the pain of his heat stop, but in doing so he felt slick sliding out of him, soaking his clothes. His body was contorting as he felt the heavy cramps hit. 

_Alpha...I'm so sorry....please....where are you?_

Deadpool was just about to leave his place to go keep an eye on Peter when he felt a tight sensation in his chest and his mind flooded with angsty emotions._ Fear, need, help_ all filled his head. He tried to shake it off, but he felt it again, much stronger this time. And then he heard it. 

Peter's voice in his head.

_Alpha....help me...please help...danger...in trouble...heat._

The Merc slammed his door shut and started running down the stairs. He kicked open the main doors to the building and took off down the street.

"I'm coming Omega...hold on Baby Boy....don't be afraid." 

The Aggressor Alphas were growing more volatile towards Peter the more he gave off his mutated pheromones. "Hey you fucked up Omega what is this bullshit? Why do you smell like death? What are you? What makes you so fucking special? You think you can somehow stop Alphas from having you by giving off that fucked up stink? What kind of drugs are you on?" The tall Alpha kicked Peter in his side and crouched down to look directly in his heat-dazed eyes. His face caught the light from the dimmed lamp overhead. Peter could see him much clearer, even through the fog of his heat.

_Scars...Alpha ...Scars_

_Oh Wade I'm so sorry....Alpha...how could I have been so blind? Wade you are my Alpha...you wouldn't hurt me or anybody who needed your help...I need your help...please. _

Peter rolled over as the tall Alpha kicked him again and he felt the other one lift him up by his arms. He couldn't stand, but the smaller Alpha was holding him up while the other one started undoing his clothes. "I don't care what fucked up shit you're trying to pull to warn off Alphas, I'm wise to you. You're still in heat and I'm still gonna take what I want you disgusting Omega slut! When I've got you where I want you I'm gonna slit your pathetic weak little throat." 

Deadpool hammered on the door of the refuge, he could feel Peter was close.

_Omega...damn it ...where are you? _

Peter's colleague told him over the intercom that he had left earlier and Wade was overcome with a sense of panic. He tried to concentrate, trying to pick up Peter's scent. He was drawn to the other side of the street. He ran across and it hit him.

_Omega._

He headed towards the alleyway. He could hear sleazy laughter and groaning and as he carefully looked down into the shadows he saw them. His hand rested on his gun and he stroked over one of his katanas on his back..."Soon my darling...time to play."

Peter was naked on all fours trying to crawl away as the two Alphas laughed and filmed him on their phones. He was sweating and slick was pouring out of him. He had no perception of where he was any more, his Omega was begging to be taken and filled. His face was soaked from his tears and perspiration and he was in pain. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't fight them.

"That's it Omega slut...I see you're ready...time to take my knot...you know you want it and that goddamned stink ain't gonna stop me! I'm gonna take exactly what I want! You HEAR me? I will FUCK you up! Bring that slicked up hole here bitch!" 

He grabbed Peter's hips roughly and yanked him backwards. He barked instructions at the other Alpha to go keep a look-out as he loosened his belt.

Deadpool saw the smaller man walking towards him and he unsheathed his katana. He quietly leaped out in front of the unsuspecting Alpha and greeted him.

"Well hello dearest fancy seeing you here. How about we play a game. I call this one 'rolling heads' say bye bye now!" With a swift swing of the blade Deadpool sliced the Alpha's head clean off, it rolled to the side of the alley as the body collapsed on to the floor. "Ah no points for sideways roll...must up my game!" 

The Merc heard Peter cry out and his eyes flooded red.

_Omega...mine._

The taller Alpha had his pants open and his cock out and was wiping Peter's slick on himself, but the smell was making him gag and he wasn't hard enough to take him. "Goddamned Freak Omega, what the fuck? I can't even get it up around you! You some kind of mutant or something?" He pushed Peter towards the ground and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I got no use for you. I'm gonna end this shit now. I'm gonna show you what I do to useless Omegas." He slammed Peter's face into the ground, making him cry out in pain. Peter's nose was bleeding and he was crying as the Alpha stood up and kicked him hard in his ribs. "Goddamned worthless piece of crap.....what? Who? What the...." 

The Alpha froze as he felt something sharp sticking in his back. 

Deadpool held his Katana rigidly pointed into the Aggressor Alpha. "Hey fuck head what was that about ending this shit show? I think it's time you got a lesson in manners. You hurt MY Omega so I'm going to introduce you to a whole lifetime of pain." 

Deadpool prodded his blade to make the man walk further back into the alley where he produced a pair of cuffs which he attached to the Alpha's wrists and the metal frame of a fire escape. He replaced his katana and took out some thick cable ties from one of his pouches and quickly tied the guy's legs up. Then he spied a dirty old rag lying on the ground and stuffed it in the creep's mouth, grinning as he heard him gag. He unclipped his gun and whacked him over the head with it. The Alpha was out cold. Wade put tape over the gag just to be sure it didn't fall out and left him there.

_I'm saving you for later._

_You're gonna wish you never set foot in my city._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool to the rescue ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool dishes some justice.  
Peter and Wade reconnect in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
\- Gory violence Deadpool style, also of a slightly sexual nature.  
The rest of this chapter is lovely fluffy smut and a bit more fluff.  
Thank you for reading xoxoxox

Peter was a mess, his hair and body were covered in grime and blood. He was lying on the ground, still naked, curled up into a ball crying and groaning. Slick was dripping out of him, filling the air with syrupy sweetness. Wade found his clothes, but they were covered in slick and sweat. He grabbed his jacket off the ground and wrapped it round him as he lifted him up and carried him over to the refuge. 

"Don't worry my sweet Omega. I'm here now, gonna take care of you, don't be scared, please Omega, love you, need you." Wade tried to project as much _safe_ and _love_ and _care_ towards the broken Omega.

_Alpha....smell so good....my Alpha....only mine.....love you love you love you..._

The refuge door opened and Wade carried Peter up the stairs and into a side room where he laid him on a bed. His colleague got a bowl of warm water and soap and some towels. Wade suggested they give Peter a light suppressant just to calm him and let his heat come through slower as his body was in shock.

"I can only give Peter meds if he asks me. I need his consent." The colleague protested and Wade growled at her darkly. "I am his Alpha and I am telling you what he needs. He has just been fucking violated by a pair of scumbags and he can't handle the stress of his heat coming so fast. Get him the meds...please." Wade was willing to beg and if that didn't work he would break the door down and get the meds himself. All he wanted was for his Omega to be alright.

"Alpha...help me...too much pain...hurts...too much inside....I'm sorry." Peter's face was coated in tears, snot and blood from where his face had been slammed into the ground. He was near to hysterical with his cries and devastated emotions. His whole body shook and Wade's heart broke into a million pieces seeing his Omega so distraught. 

_I'm gonna make it all better sweetheart._

The colleague gave Peter the suppressant and some water and after a few minutes he started to calm down. She left them alone and Wade removed his mask and gloves. He gently cleaned Peter's face and body with the warm water, stroking his skin lightly to soothe him and give him comfort. Then he wrapped him in one of the towels and pulled back the covers on the bed, placing the fragile Omega on the crisp clean sheet. Wade kicked off his boots and removed his suit, leaving his underwear on. He climbed into the bed next to Peter and brought the covers up over them as he enveloped Peter in his big broad arms. 

"Try and relax Baby Boy I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you, you are safe in this room with me....my Omega...love you...need you...always gonna be near." Wade held him tight and let him cry into his chest, all the emotion came flooding out and after a little while Wade felt Peter's body rest, his breathing became regular and he had drifted off to sleep. The Merc looked down at his dark lashes and smooth skin, his lips were slightly chapped and there was a bruise forming on the bridge of his nose.

_I'm gonna kill that piece of trash cunt Alpha who hurt my baby._

Wade felt a darkness building up inside. He kissed Peter's face and slipped out of the bed, bundling Peter up in the covers and pillows so he was all cosy like in a big nest.

_Don't worry my beautiful Omega I'll be back soon...got some cleaning up to do across the road._

The Merc suited up, grabbed his weapons and headed towards the alleyway.

_Let's make some chimichangas._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Scarface...wake up!" Deadpool kicked the Alpha hard in his stomach. He groaned and then his eyes opened wide as he stared up at the black and red mask.

_And for the record yes I am aware of the irony that is me..Scars R Us.. commenting on his fucked up face, thank you._

"Aha there he is! Hey sweetie it's time to rise and shine. Let me tell you, right, I got something really shiny to show you." Wade laughed as he presented his katana and let the light catch the blade, it sparkled in the darkness and Deadpool inhaled sharply. "So sexy mmmm."

_And sharp.....so very very sharp...all the better to slice you with..._

The limp Alpha was sitting up against the grimy wall in the alleyway behind a large dumpster. Wade had thrown the other guy's body inside the dumpster but kept the head out to tease his accomplice with. "See your buddy there? He went and lost his head! He got off pretty lightly really. I could tell he wasn't the big kahunas behind the operation. No, that was you my brave little soldier." 

Deadpool got down really close to the Alpha and growled in his face. "Yeah you're the big strong brave Alpha who likes to pick on vulnerable Omegas. You give them what they deserve don't you? Well, Prince Charming guess what? I'm going to give you what I think YOU deserve!" 

_Pain._

The guy made muffled noises from behind the gag and Deadpool cocked his head as if he was listening. "What's that you say? You think that's a really good idea? Yeah me too!" He unclipped the guy from the fire escape and hoisted him to his feet. Wade had no trouble lifting him with one hand. He lifted his arms up and clipped him to the higher metal bars above them, securing the handcuffs. He took his katana and deftly slashed open the guy's shirt, pants and underwear so they dropped to the floor. "Ah what a sad little pecker, hanging there all useless....oh isn't that what you called my Omega? I think the words were 'goddamned worthless piece of crap' yes that's right." 

_So much pain._

Wade reached into one of his pouches and retrieved a small vibrating pod. He jammed it under the guy's balls and started to stimulate him. "Hey I know we didn't go on a date or anything but I really need you to be hard so I can show you this great party trick I know." Deadpool pressed the vibrator up into his scrotum and he could see his cock becoming erect. "Does that feel nice sunshine?" 

_The pain is nearly here._

When the guy's member was fully hard and standing to attention Deadpool took out a small pointed knife and while staring straight into the guy's eyes he made a long deep incision from the base to the head of the Alpha's erection with one fast move, almost cutting it in half lengthways. The guy was screaming, the sound muffled by the gag and the tape but Wade could see his eyes bulging, bloodshot and frightened. Wade looked down at the bloody mess between the guy's legs. "Ooops...my hand slipped." 

_Pain ...glorious pain....mmmm_

The Merc took the same knife and plunged it into the guy's chest, it was a long skinny blade, most likely similar to the one used on the young guy Wade had found. He was careful to avoid any major organs, inserting the blade all round his torso leaving small puncture wounds. He hung there breathing heavily through his nose and sweat pouring off his face. "How you feeling Lover Boy? I've turned you into a human pin cushion....so cute...are we gonna make a quilt together?" 

_Still hurting?_

Deadpool hummed as he ignored the clear sounds of pleading coming from behind the gag. He stood back and admired his handy work. The guy was oozing blood from his crotch and the many puncture wounds all over his torso. "Hm you're like a crimson art work...I always knew I had a creative flair. Now how about we end on a cheerful note?"

_It's gonna sting a bit._

He ripped off the tape and yanked the gag out of the guy's mouth causing him to frantically gasp for air. He immediately started whimpering and Deadpool pretended to yawn in an exaggerated way. "Oh my god Dolores you are just sooo booooring!" He stroked the guy over his head and shushed him, whispering softly "Shhh now pretty boy it's all going to be over soon. I think you need to keep positive and give me a big old happy smile, what do you say?" 

_Oooh yes let it hurrrt._

Deadpool coolly took his Katana and held the blade flat in his gloved hands. He kissed the tip of the guy's nose and placed the blade across his lips, then using all his weight he pressed the blade into his face cutting the sides of the guy's mouth into a large misshapen gash, resembling a pumpkin head smile. He heard him gurgle and splutter as all the blood oozed down his neck and chest. He removed the blade and wiped it on the discarded clothes. He heard the guy choking and stood and watched while he slowly lost consciousness. "Bye bye ...thanks for coming to my party." Then as a final farewell he swung his katana and sliced his head off. It fell to the floor and rolled beside the other head sitting on the ground. "Ooooh head bowling...I get a hundred points for that." 

Deadpool dumped the second body in the dumpster too and placed both the heads on top, facing one another as if they were kissing. He grinned broadly and sighed. "Probably best if I tell Peter the PG-thirteen version of this little spectacle. I don't think he would approve of the R-rated edition."

_Ah my Omega....time to take you home._

He skipped across to the refuge and they buzzed him inside. He ran up the stairs and went straight in to get Peter. He was still sleeping, looking serene and seductive and Wade just wanted to cover him in kisses. He wrapped him up in the sheet and picked him up, responding to his soft murmurs with hushed words of comfort. "Don't worry Omega, be home soon, gonna get you all comfortable, run you a nice warm bath, make you happy Baby Boy. Let me take care of you, I love you my Omega, so so much." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade knew the suppressant they had given Peter would be wearing off soon and his body would slip back into heat. He wanted to be prepared and as he filled the bath tub with warm soapy water he made sure there were enough towels and clean sheets to change the bed. He removed his suit and washed himself with some of the water, it felt nice on his scars. 

He turned off the water and went into the kitchen to prepare drinks and snacks for his Omega during his heat. He had no idea how long it would last. It could be quick like last time and be over in a night or it could hang around for days. Either way Wade was going to help Peter through it. 

_Not going to hurt you Omega....I promise._

There were two things he needed to do to ensure he didn't lose control like last time. One was he had cuffs to tie himself to the bed and the other was that he intended to jerk off a few times before Peter's heat set in. He hoped it would relieve some tension and then if he still started getting too aggressive he would attach the cuffs.

_Be good Alpha, please, this is my second chance ...probably my last chance._

Wade lifted Peter up and took him into the bathroom, he was still very sleepy and clingy. He lowered him into the steaming water and he let out a long happy sigh as his body sank into the tub. "Mmmm Alpha...taking such good care of me....this is so so good...so warm...stay with me please. Wash me Alpha, make me all clean." 

Peter gazed up at his Alpha as he felt his strong hands lather soap over his arms and shoulders, massaging them gently as he planted soft kisses on Peter's jaw. He scooped the water up with his big hands and rinsed away the soap letting his fingers linger on Peter's silky skin. 

"So beautiful Omega...you are mine. I love you, want you....need you always." Wade kissed Peter's neck and moved up to his lips, parting them and searching round his mouth with his tongue. He nibbled at his bottom lip, biting it gently and sucking it. 

He could see Peter was hard under the water and he looked into his eyes as he asked if he could touch him. "Is it okay Omega? I want to touch you, make you feel good." Peter smiled lazily as he took Wade's hand and guided it under the water. "Do it Alpha....touch me...I want to feel you....but Wade...please don't hurt me."

The emotion and fragility in Peter's voice gave Wade a lump in his throat and he felt tears spill out onto his cheeks. He realised just how traumatic everything had been for his Omega and it only served to make him feel a hundred times more protective.

_I just hope he doesn't need protecting from me. _

Wade ran his fingers all along Peter's arousal and felt how soft the warm water had made his skin. He desperately wanted to take him in his mouth, all soft and clean. He would be patient and give Peter some pleasure with his hand first. He could see he was very sensitive as even the slightest touch made him push his hips upwards and he was moaning as Wade increased his stroke. "Omega....tell me how you feel." 

"Alpha...feel loved, wanted, needed....feel so in love with you my beautiful Alpha." Peter was completely relaxed and the movement of Wade's hand under the water was making him feel ecstatic. He just wanted to feel a release. Wade started moving his hand faster making Peter thrust himself upwards. The Merc was whispering in his ear as he continued to stroke with quick firm movements. "Let go Baby Boy..such a pretty Omega...come for me ...I know you want to....I know you're close."

With the strong hold of his Alpha's hand and the low vibrations of Wade's voice in his ear Peter arched his back and surrendered to his orgasm. He came with a long drawn out moan, his seed swirling around in the water. Wade leant in and kissed him long and tender, not wanting to let him go. 

He lifted Peter out of the bath and stood him in the bathroom, drying him off with a fluffy towel. All the while he placed little kisses along his body and especially round his pert ass cheeks and soft velvety skin on his penis and round his groin. He just couldn't get enough of him. He gently took him in his mouth just to feel the softness against his tongue. Peter moaned softly at The Merc's tenderness and he soon became hard again much to Wade's delight.

_He's gonna kill me....over and over._

Peter was holding on to Wade's scalp as he licked and sucked him, relishing the warmth of Wade's mouth. He knew how to make him feel incredible, intensely aroused, full of desire. "Oh my Alpha...you feel so warm and safe...you make me feel so good...want you so much." Wade slid his tongue along the underside of Peter's cock, tracing over the veins, puckering his lips over the head, licking it like it was the most delicious candy cane he'd ever tasted. "Baby Boy you are like all my dreams rolled into one pretty package. I want to wrap a big ribbon round you and gift you to myself ....every single day. You are mine Omega....I love you."

The big Merc let go of Peter's erection and lifted him up to carry him into the bedroom. Peter could see Wade had prepared everything for his heat and he felt so overwhelmed by his care and attention. He wanted to trust him, but in the back of his mind was still the knowledge that Wade had been so aggressive before and he was worried it would happen again. He wasn't scared of him, but he knew he had no super strength during his heat and Wade was a big guy. If his Alpha really took over and decided to turn on Peter he would have no way of defending himself. He knew any physical damage would be mended by his healing factor, but that didn't heal the mental scars it would leave behind.

"Omega why do you look so sad? Are you scared of me?" Wade observed Peter's worried eyes as he laid him on the bed. He was projecting feelings of _insecurity_ and _uncertainty_. 

_I need to try and reassure him or I'll lose him._

"Peter would you feel better if I left you alone to deal with your heat? Everything is ready for you and once it passes you could call me and I'd be straight over to help you with the come-down." Wade stroked the Omega's face and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

_Love you Omega...don't want to leave you._

Peter's eyes filled with fear. "No Alpha...no please...don't leave me here. You promised I'd never have to go through another heat alone. I need you close. I can already feel the cramps coming, my stomach feels so tight. Please Wade....Alpha."

Wade caught a hint of sweet perfume coming off Peter, his heat was imminent. It made his groin twitch. He wanted nothing more to be inside his Omega, be connected to him. He pushed him back on to the bed and started nuzzling his neck.

"Omega if it makes you feel safer I have some cuffs you could restrain me with....or you could web me up and take what you need from me....Spidey..." He heard Peter catch his breath. 

"H..how did you know?" Peter looked at Wade with a half smile on his face. In truth it was a relief Wade had discovered his identity.

"The minute I breathed in your scent the other day on the roof I knew. Baby you are my Omega, I would recognize that sugary goodness anywhere. I just wish you had told me that's all. You didn't have to hide yourself from me." Wade nuzzled further into Peter's thick brown hair.

_Omega. Mine. _

"Wade I haven't been entirely honest with you. The reason I didn't reveal my Spidey identity to you was because I was trying to sus out whether you were involved with the attacks on the Omegas. I was trying to catch you off guard. My suspicions were roused when three separate victims described their attacker as being an Alpha with bad scars. Then when I woke up next to you I looked at you I suddenly remembered how you changed during my heat and how different you became, forceful and ...well....violent. Things just spiralled out of control in my head and I needed to find out the truth." Peter felt Wade let go of him and he edged himself to the side of the bed.

_Please don't leave, please._

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing. Peter had genuinely suspected he was an Omega killer...him...the 'safe' Alpha who helped and cared about vulnerable Omegas. He knew he had hurt him, but this was not the reaction he had expected. If Peter had seen the mess he was at his apartment. He had even sliced his own hand off as a punishment for slapping Peter's beautiful face. He had completely ripped himself up over it. He'd never felt so ashamed of his own behaviour before. 

"Peter how come you didn't use your Spidey strength on me or those assholes?" Wade was confused.

"When I go into heat it blocks my powers. I am pretty helpless. Do you really think I would have allowed those fucked up creeps to treat me like that? Or you for that matter? Just like your Alpha is mutated so is my Omega, that's why I smell different." Peter tried to get off the bed but a heavy cramp struck his body and made him hunch over in pain. "Ahhh shit....here it comes and it's so painful...I'm so sorry Wade, Alpha, please forgive me....I made a mistake." 

"No Peter, my Omega, I am sorry. My stupid Alpha reaction made you doubt me. I don't blame you. I love you. Omega you are everything to me." He moved against Peter and let him breathe in his Alpha musk, holding him tight.

Wade held Peter as his heat took hold, watching intently as he curved himself all round The Merc's body, arching his back, keening into him. He was so agile and flexible. Wade felt the urge to bend him into all kinds of positions and sink his large arousal into Peter's needy body. He was trying his best to restrain his Alpha, fearful of being too forceful.

"Alpha, need you so bad, need you inside me....oh please....just take me ...be rough...I don't care....just ..please..." Peter was begging and trying to cover all of Wade's body with his own. His legs were spread wide as he straddled the big Merc, grinding up against his pulsing cock. Slick was emerging at a steady rate, but Wade was too nervous to move. 

_I need to release, it's the only way._

"Sweetheart I need to take a pee, wait here okay my gorgeous Omega, please be patient, I'll be back very soon."

Wade burst into the bathroom and closed the door. He immediately started jerking off, his hand going faster and faster trying to reach a climax before Peter started calling out for him. ."Focus Wade, come on, think of your Omega, think of that sweet pink cherry, think of his amazing soft skin...in your mouth...sucking, licking, tasting.....ahhh ah oh yeah....right on target." The Alpha sighed with a grin on his face. He felt more relaxed.

_Okay sweet cheeks time to join in the fun._

As he emerged from the bathroom he was met with the sight of Peter kneeling on the bed rubbing his own erection. He stared directly at Wade with half open brown eyes, his cheeks were blushing and he was biting his bottom lip as he hummed at every stroke. His body was glowing, shiny with sweat and the heavy fragrance he emitted captivated Wade instantly.

_Omega._

_Mine._

"Don't stop touching yourself Omega...looks so good...need to see you and hear you...smell you...taste you." Wade climbed on the bed and kneeled behind Peter, mouthing at his neck, all the while watching him abuse his member. His Omega was not gentle with himself. 

"Alpha Alpha Alpha....please."

Wade massaged Peter's hips and buttocks, digging his fingers into the soft muscly flesh. He kissed him all down his spine and when he felt Peter jolt forward and let out a long moan he grabbed his thighs and spread them wider. His cock was hard and ready. The knot was already straining his painful skin, but Wade had only one thing on his mind.

_Omega....take you...mine._

He lifted Peter's hips up and pushed him down onto all fours. Slick was streaming down his thighs and Wade bent forward to lick him. Peter let out a long and seductive purr and Wade lost it.

A deep growl escaped his lips and he thrust his cock inside him. "I'm going to fuck you so deep, going to knot you up good Omega, how do you want me Omega? Tell me....beg me." A hint of red flashed over Wade's eyes.

_No Alpha...be kind....love him...don't hurt him._

Peter was in heat heaven. "Alpha...ahhh...oh god...yes want you..please don't stop. Want you deep...so deep...all of you every day, all the time. Crazy about you...please keep going ....fill me ...love me...please." His body was shaking as Wade slammed inside him, lifting his hips, holding them tight. He could smell the perfume on his back and he mouthed over Peter's scent gland, making the Omega moan even louder. 

Over and over Wade rammed his cock into Peter's slick hole, forcing his knot a little more each time. He was panting, moaning, begging..._yearning_...for Wade to fill him. The Alpha was drowning in Peter's Omega scent and the hits of _desperation_ and _hunger_ coming off him were fuelling Wade's desire to sink his teeth into Peter and claim him. He leant forward and gripped Peter's shoulders so he could really push himself inside and with one final powerful thrust he locked his knot in and sank his teeth into Peter's scent gland, making him scream. He could feel his seed shooting up inside the Omega as he clamped his jaw, clenching his teeth and drawing blood.

They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Wade still attached to Peter's gland and his knot firmly in place. Both were filled with feelings of _satisfaction_ and _fulfilment_.

_Omega....now you really are mine._

_Alpha..I belong to you._

Wade slowly released his grip on Peter's gland and already it was a deep purple colour. It would take a few more bites to become a full bond mark, but it was a very impressive and clear bite. He looked at it with pride. Being able to mark his Omega gave Wade an enormous feeling of _belonging_. He finally felt like he was a worthy Alpha, capable of bonding properly with his mate. He stroked Peter over his back and felt him softly hum beneath him. "I love you Baby Boy, you are so special."

_Never going to leave you Omega._

Peter lay under Wade's large body, he was heavy but it felt warm and comforting. His whole body tingled with feelings of _love_ and _acceptance_, finally an Alpha wanted him and had claimed him. He never realised until that moment how much he craved that connection in his life. He had been so lonely. He never believed there was a match out there for his Omega. He was so happy it was Wade, it made complete sense to Peter, of course it was going to be Deadpool, nobody else could understand his complex life. He knew Wade would never judge him or try and change him like other 'regular' Alphas would. 

_He's my perfect Alpha....my amazing man._

He felt his voice rumble as he nuzzled into his neck. "You okay gorgeous? I hope I didn't hurt you this time. Felt good to claim you Omega. Look forward to seeing your bond mark, feels right." He tried to keep his weight off Peter by leaning on his elbows. "I'm glad you no longer feel you have to hide your identity from me, it means so much that you opened your heart and let me in. You make me feel complete Omega."

Peter could feel the large knot keeping him in place. He liked how secure it felt. He had submitted to Wade and in that moment there was nowhere else he would rather be. He felt his big hand kneading his thigh and stroking up along his body. He was in a constant state of arousal. Peter thought maybe he his heat would last longer this time. Wade rolled them slightly to the side so he could touch Peter's hard on. He lightly caressed the soft skin while whispering in his ear. "All I want to think about is being inside you, tight and warm, come for me Omega." 

Wade could feel his knot going down, but he was already growing hard again and instead of releasing himself from Peter he slowly started grinding into him again. Peter was exhausted, but he still responded to Wade's movements. "I want to turn over, need to see you Alpha, look in your eyes. Feel so good." 

_Yes Baby Boy it's the best feeling in the whole world_.

The Alpha and the Omega stayed pretty much connected for three days until Peter's heat finally wore off and he clung on to Wade needing his safe presence to calm and reassure his anxious mind. They were two like-minded souls, drawn together by their 'otherness', not tied to 'regular' norms. They lived by their own rules and woe betide anybody who tried to come between them or disrupt their harmony.

The Merc and The Spider continued to help other Omegas and exact justice where needed, their vigilance notorious amongst those with less than honest intentions. They knew about the unhinged Alpha in the red and black suit and over time they learnt not to cross him or his partner. Peter never did find out the 'whole' story about the Aggressor Alphas. "I convinced them to leave town. Now, don't worry yourself about them, they won't be coming back." That was all he got from Wade. He suspected they met a bloody end at the hands of Deadpool, but in truth he felt it was probably better to just accept that they were gone and that's all that mattered. 

Most nights they would go out on patrol and towards the early dawn they would sit up high on a rooftop, eating food and watching the colours in the sky. But most of all they liked to watch each other.

Wade's hazel eyes would gaze deeply into Peter's brown eyes and without speaking they knew all the words.

_Love, need, want, care, yours, mine,_

_forever..._

_Yes...forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end Love is all that matters❤🕷❤ xoxoxox


End file.
